07132014SorserThiago
04:42 -- theoreticalAcquisitionist TA began pestering transchronicAllegorator TA at 16:42 -- 04:42 -- transchronicAllegorator TA changed their mood to ECSTATIC -- 04:42 TA: 777 hello 7here highblood 777 04:43 TA: Why hello there, good sir! What is your name? 04:44 TA: 777 I hope you can forgive my rudeness bu7 I do no7 believe i7 7o be very impor7an7 wha7 my name is a7 7he momen7 777 04:44 TA: Well, my name is Thiago Tezeti. 04:45 TA: 777 i7 is a pleasure 7o mee7 you 7hiago 777 04:45 TA: Though I do not wish to keep you waiting./What is it you need? 04:46 TA: 777 I wish 7o discuss 7he concep7 of e77ique77e wi7h you if you are so inclined 777 04:46 TA: 777 7here are qui7e a few 7rolls who seem 7o need a reminder of proper conduc7 777 04:48 TA: 777 bu7 unfor7una7ely I canno7 con7ac7 all of 7hese he7hans and le7 7hem know of 7heir improper ac7ions by myself 777 04:48 TA: 777 you are a 7roll of 7he 7hea7re correc7? 777 04:48 TA: I have a liking. 04:49 TA: I would not say I am experienced 3=:| 04:49 TA: That said, I can handle ettiquette, yes. 04:50 TA: 777 I can 7ell by your con7rived sen7ance s7ruc7ure 7ha7 you are one who prefers 7he melodrama7ic 777 04:51 TA: 777 and who be77er 7o spread 7he word of 7he gen7le7roll 7hen a highblood versed in such 7hea7rical japery 777 04:54 TA: Yes, you are probably right about that. 04:55 TA: What do you need from me, specifically? 04:55 TA: 777 now if you don'7 mind I simply need you 7o 7ell more of your mincing highblood 7hea7regoers 7o inves7iga7e 7he in7ricacies of 7he proper way 7o speak and hold 7hemselves as uppi7y seadwellers and we will all benefi7 from i7 777 04:59 TA: Unfortunately, I do not talk much/with others on the two planets, you see. 05:00 TA: My father prefers us keep to ourselves. 05:01 TA: Although I appreciate your concern. 05:00 TA: 777 ah I apologize for your was7ing your undoub7ably valuable 7ime 7hen 777 05:02 TA: 777 well if you decide 7o s7ar7 being a bi7 more sociable and less hermi7like, would keep 7his in mind for me 7;) 777 05:02 TA: I am not a hermit! I do good work! 3=:[ 05:03 TA: My father is Ryspor Tezeti! 05:03 TA: Sign. 05:04 TA: 777 my apologies, I did no7 mean 7o offend your shu7-in lifes7yle 777 05:04 TA: I'm on a boat! 05:04 TA: Incredible... 05:05 TA: You have some nerve talking like that. 05:05 TA: You are lucky I am prone to forgive. 05:06 TA: 777 do no7 worry 7hiago I am sure your sea-shan7ies will earn you many a friend 7o 7ell abou7 proper e77ique77e once you dock once more! 777 05:06 TA: 777 jus7 keep 7ha7 in mind for me 777 05:08 TA: I will try to. 3=:| 05:08 TA: See you later. 05:09 TA: 777 yes, fair well my dear hermi7crab! 777 05:09 -- theoreticalAcquisitionist TA ceased pestering transchronicAllegorator TA at 17:09 --